This Fire Burns
by thetigersbride
Summary: Angry sex is always the best. As requested by LoopyLou1990. Punk/OFC smut.


Punk's hands were curled into tight firsts and he was struggling to hold on to his composure. A rage like none he'd ever felt coursed through his body like acid through his veins. The door to his hotel room came into view, Punk broke into a jog, desperate to get behind a door and hide from the world.

He had been humiliated tonight. Chris Jericho had turned his greatest strength into a weakness and Punk was feeling like a joke. He was also feeling dirty. His body was sticky with the alcohol that Jericho had poured over him. Punk could smell it on his skin, he stunk like his father.

Punk slammed the door to his room and ripped his t-shirt off, he needed to get clean, need to wash away the disgusting liquid that covered his body. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower; he shimmied out of his jeans and jumped under a stream of scalding hot water.

Punk leaned his forehead against the cold tiles as the water cascaded down his back. He lathered the small bar of cheap hotel soap between his hands and ran them over his chest and stomach.

The feeling of being dirty was slowly disappearing but the rage was still burning hot inside him. Punk scrubbed the soap against his head to get the lather in his hair. With vengeance in his heart he began to plan what agony that he would enact upon Jericho at the first possible opportunity.

Once he felt clean enough Punk stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He pushed his fingers through his hair to push it off his face. He stepped into his bedroom.

Punk wasn't surprised when he found his bed already occupied.

'Hello deary,' the red head greeted, flashing her dazzling smile at Punk.

Punk couldn't help but smile. Sera and Punk had been almost inseparable since they had met the year before. They saw eye to eye on almost everything, from film and tv choices to music taste and sense of humour.

'Nice of you to knock,' Punk said sarcastically as he strode over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of black boxers.

'You gave me the key,' she replied, picking up the tv remote and turning the box on.

'That's because nothing cheers me up like you're lovely face,' Punk was effortlessly charming as always. Sera smiled.

'So,' she started slowly, 'how are you?'

Punk knew she wasn't talking about his general health and wellbeing, she meant about what had happened tonight. Punk turned his back on her and dropped this towel; Sera felt her face heat as she blushed at the sight of Punk's bare backside.

He pulled on his boxers and turned back around.

'I'm angry,' he replied simply. Sera couldn't help but glance down at his budge. Sera couldn't deny he was a beautiful human being, even if she shouldn't think like that.

Sera wrinkled her nose and considered his words before replying.

'I guess,' Sera shrugged, not really sure what to say.

'What do you think I should be feeling?' Punk asked a little harshly.

'Nothing, he didn't pour that stuff in your mouth, it doesn't mean anything. It's just an empty gesture,' she said.

Punk ran his tongue over his teeth, his eyes locked on Sera. She was gazing at the tv, her eyes half closed.

'He made a fool of me, it poured that disgusting stuff all over my body and you think I shouldn't feel anything?' he demanded, squaring his shoulders as a new wave of frustration broke over him.

Sera turned her eyes to him, hearing the anger in his voice.

'No, you shouldn't care,' she said, sitting up on the bed. 'It doesn't mean anything,' I think you're over overreacting,'

Punk pursed his lips and glared at the woman sat on his bed.

'It means something to me. I have spent my life living in the shadow of my alcoholic father, living in a stinking cloud of liquor nightmares. I'm straight edge because I hate it, because it's poison and I want nothing to do with it,' Punk's rant began. A lot of long forgotten and long buried emotions where suddenly taking control of his mind while his mouth ran off on its own.

'I know you don't care about how much of that you pour down your neck; I've seen you throwing yourself at any guy once you've had a vodka or two,' he spat, pausing for a second to take a breath. Sera felt like he'd slapped her around the face. Her eyes burnt with sudden tears, it hurt to hear that from him.

'You're just sheep who's more than happy to be just another face in a drunken crowd. I'm not. I would rather cut my own fingers off than take a single drink. It ruins lives and having the shit poured over me is the biggest insult I've ever been paid and I'll be damned if I am going to let you sit there and tell me it's nothing,'

Sera sat there in a stunned silence. Her heart was pounding and her hands shaking. She had seen him angry plenty of time but never had it been aimed at her before and Sera was scared.

Mustering all the dignity she had Sera stood, she straightened her t-shirt and turned her eyes toward Punk who was still stood next to his suitcase, his chest heaving.

'If that's how you feel, Punk, I'll go,' her cheeks where flushed pink with embarrassment and anger. What he had said was true but she didn't need him shining the spot light on it.

'Are you telling me I'm wrong?' Punk demanded.

'No, you're right, of course you're right. You're C M Punk. How could you possibly be wrong?' she replied sarcastically, taking a few steps toward the door. Punk stepped into her path and blocked her way.

Sera glanced up at Punk's face; she locked onto his eyes and refused to look away.

'Get out of my way,' she demanded.

Punk crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Sera.

'You're just another tool and you damn well know it Sera,' Punk spat, glaring down at his friend.

'Then get out of my good damn way. I would hate it if you felt disgusted by my presents anymore,' she replied calmly. 'I couldn't bear to think that you're straight edge life style is undermined in any way by my repulsive life style choices,'

Sera placed a hand on his bulging bicep and tried to push him out of the way, Punk didn't move. He simply smirked at Sera.

'Get out of my damn way!' Sera screamed; placing both her hands on Punk's chest and shoving him hard. Punk stumbled backward and look of shock flitting across his face.

'Touched a nerve have I?' Punk asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

'No, Punk. I've just coming to the end of damn tether with you. Even since you won that damn belt you've been a total ass. You look down at everyone, like that belt makes you better than the rest of us,' she spat.

'But I am better than everyone else' Punk replied with a casual smile. Sera's blood began to boil.

'Fuck you Punk,' Sera replied calmly, stepping past him to the door, 'You can enjoy being better than everyone. On your own,'

Sera reached for the door handle only to feel Punk's large hand close around her wrist. She jerked away from him but Punk held on tight. He dragged Sera round to face him, pulling her body close to his.

'What are you doing?' she demanded. Punk didn't reply, he simply crashed his lips against hers.

Sera fought against him for a few seconds before surrendering herself to his kiss. Punk's tongue ran along her bottom lip, bagging entrance to her mouth. Sera obliged him.

Sera thrust her tongue against his, forcefully kissing him back. Punk's arms moving around her body, his hands flattening against her back and driving her body hard against his.

Sera's delicate hands slipping around his shoulders and into his hair, her fingers curled around the soft, damp tendrils of hair. Holding tight on his hair Sera yanked his head back, tearing their mouth apart; she'd held his head away from hers.

'I am so angry with you,' she hissed through gritted teeth.

'Good,' Punk replied with a dark chuckle, 'I want you to fuck me like you hate me,'

Sera yanked Punk's head back down and smashed her mouth against his. Punk's hands slipping down her back and into her lose fitting sport shorts. Punk grabbed a handful of her soft, round backside.

Sera ground her body against his. She could feel the shape of his manhood through the thin material of his boxers. He felt long and thick and perfectly designed for pleasure. There was a rush of heat and wetness between her thighs as Punk's large and callous hands gripped her flesh.

Sera moaned into their kiss, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Punk gripped her body tightly; he lifted her off her feet and spun her around so that Sera's back was up against her wall. He pinned her against it, his hands slipped from her backside up her body and along her arms, pulling her hands from his hair and placing them against her wall at her sides.

Punk captured her bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit her before breaking away.

'Are you still angry with me?' he asked, his lips very close to hers.

'Livid,' she replied, her tongue darting out and touching his bottom lip.

'Good, then you should absolutely hate this,'

Punk dropped to his knees, he placed a few chaste kisses on Sera's thighs. Her whole body quivered with anticipation. Punk curled his fingers into the waist band of her shorts. Slowly he pulled the fabric down her legs and allowed it to fall around her feet.

Punk forced her legs apart. He waited just a heartbeat before pressing his tongue against her hot, wet sex. Sera moaned, her fingers running through his hair, gripping him tightly.  
He flicked his tongue over the tight bud of her clitoris, sending bolts of pleasure surging through Sera's body.  
She cried out, pulling on his hair, forcing his face deeper between her legs.

Punk sucked on the bud of nerves, his tongue constantly playing with it. His cock was throbbing painfully, restricted within his tight boxers.

'Oh God, Punk,' Sera cried. Her heart beating rapidly, her hips lifted away from the wall, driving Punk's tongue deeper against her sex, her whole body was alight with pleasure.

One of Punk's hands moved slowly from her thigh to her stomach, where he pressed his hand against her, pushing her back against the wall, holding her in place. His other hand moved down to his aching cock, he slipped his hands inside his boxers and wrapped his hand around himself, and slowly began to stroke up and down, the sounds of Sera's moans urging him on, filling him with uncontrollable lust.

Sera felt herself beginning to lose control, her body was racked with pleasure and her mind was blank to anything else but Punk. Her nails dug into his scalp as a sudden orgasm ripped through her body.  
She moaned and cried out, forcing her hips away from the wall as white lights bust behind her eyes.

Punk groaned his mouth filling with her taste. He licked hungrily at her, lapping up her essence. Punk slowly lent back, sitting back on his knees. He looked up at her. She was panting heavily, her ample chest rising and falling rapidly.

Sera's eyes slowly opened and turned down toward him, Punk sat there smirking at her.

'Still mad?'' he enquired. Sera smiled.

'You wait, I'm going to show you how mad I am,' she replied, Punk felt his cock throb again; his hand was still slowly stoking it.

Punk stood and pushed his boxers down his legs, he stepped out of them and left them behind as he went and climbed onto the bed, he lay down on his back, his eyes locked on Sera. He continued to work himself, pleasuring himself, his eyes never leaving Sera's.

'Come and make me sorry I was such a bastard,' he growled.

Sera had half a mind to leave him lying there, she ran her tongue over her lips as she watched his body tense and relax as he worked himself. Sera took a shaky step toward the bed; her body still tingled with pleasure but she was feeling ready to go again.

Sera climbed on the end of the bed, she crawled toward Punk on her hands and knees. Her eyes moving up and down his body. From his dark, predatory eyes to his thick, hard manhood.

She ran her hands up and down his calves and thighs, her nails causing a delicious friction on his smooth skin. Punk felt the tingled spreading from her fingers all through his body.

Sera slipped further up his body, her hands moving to his chest, her nails scraping his tattooed skin. Their faces where level, Sera's eyes where sparkling with desire, she ran her tongue over her lips before she gently kissed him.

Punk's hands gripped her backside, pulling her into position over his throbbing manhood. Sera moaned and gasped as her clit brushed against his tip. Punk's hands slipped around to her hips, his nails dug into her soft flesh as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Sera lowered herself down him slowly, taking him inch by inch. Sera moaned, her nails curling into his chest as she filled and stretched her tight core. Punk's hand travelled up Sera's body, his hands running over her breasts before his fingers curled around the neck of her t-shirt. With a single, quick tug Punk ripped her shirt open.

She gasped as Punk tore the material away from her body. His hands went straight to her breasts. He pinched her hard, pink nipples between his thumb and forefinger and gently rolled the sensitive nubs.

Sera began to rock back and forth, driving him deeper and deeper inside her each time; his tip was rubbing right against her g-spot, sending waves of tingling pleasure through her body.

Punk groaned loudly as Sera rode him hard and fast, taking out her frustration on his body. Her nails scraped down his chest, catching his sensitive nipples. Punk's hands slipped from her breasts to her hips, he gripped her tightly, urging her on.

Sera was starting to lose her calm, the pleasure was becoming too much, her moans filled the room; Punk felt her tightening around him, her body contracting as she came. Her nails cut deep into his chest, she cried out his name, her whole body shaking.

Punk held her tight as she rode it out, moaning and writhing with ecstasy.

Her body slumped against his, her face coming to rest next to his, Punk's arms wrapped around her, his cock twitched as her body changed position.

'That it now you've had yours?' he asked breathlessly. Sera laughed.

'No, but now it's your turn,' she replied.

He chuckled and kissed her. Punk suddenly sat up, Sera's body wrapped in his arms. She moaned as his position insider her changed and deepened. Her arms wrapped around his back and clung to him as Punk lifted his hips from the bed and drove himself deep inside her.

'Oh Punk!' she cried, she lowered her face to his neck and bit into his flesh. Punk moaned as her teeth bit deep and set is nerves on fire.

Punk lowered her onto the bed; her legs cradled his body as he began to move slowly in and out. Sera's lips found Punk's and they began to kiss furiously. Punk could feel his pleasure coming to a peek.

There was a tight knot forming in his stomach that was pulled tighter with his every thrust. He began to pound hard and fast into her. Their moans where joined by the sound of the headboard crashing against the wall as he fucked her mercilessly.

Sera was clawing his back, leaving deep red welts all down his skin. She felt the next climax coming on quickly.

The knot in Punk's stomach had been pulled excruciatingly tight, he felt himself faltering as his resolve broke and his orgasm consumed him like a fire. Sera's body tightened around him again, her voice caught in her throat as her most explosive climax gripped her body.

Punk came deep inside her, his cock pulsing as her body milked him dry. His body fell against hers and they lay together, breathing hard and covered in a fine film of sweat.

Punk felt Sera's fingers push through his hair, curling around his messed up locks.

'How are you feeling?' Sera asked quietly, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

'Better,' he replied sleepily.

There was a loud and demanding knock at the door. Punk groaned, hoping that it wasn't someone from Creative who had some last minutes changes for tomorrows show. Punk pulled on a t-sheet and a lose pair of shorts. Sera slipped under the bed covers and pulled them up around her neck.

Punk pulled open the door. Standing there was John Cena with a huge smirk plastered all over his face.

'Look, I'm pleased that you're finally getting some, but please Punk, try not to break down the wall next time,' he said with a laugh, glancing over Punk's shoulders at Sera and winking.

Sera's face flushed pink but Punk just laughed.

'Well, I know you've been lonely so we thought you might enjoy the show,' he replied easily. John laughed; he slapped Punk on the bicep before stepped back from the door and headed back to his room next door.

Punk shut the door and turned back to Sera.

'How'd you feel about keeping him up all night?' he asked with a smirk.


End file.
